Zhalia Moon/Appearances
Episodes * Episode 03 - "Words of Truth, Heart of Lies" * Episode 04 - "Into the River of Secrets" * Episode 05 - "Crawling the Catacombs" * Episode 06 - "Divide and Conquer" * Episode 07 - "The Legacy of Thor" * Episode 08 - "Two Powers Become One" * Episode 09 - "Absent Heroes" * Episode 10 - "The Treasures of the Argonauts" * Episode 11 - "The Beautiful Trap" * Episode 12 - "Like Father, Unlike Son" * Episode 13 - "Home Turf" * Episode 14 - "All Work and No Pay" * Episode 15 - "The Sceptre Deception" * Episode 16 - "The Bookshop Hunter" * Episode 17 - "The Vampire Loses its Fangs" * Episode 19 - "Ladies Choice" * Episode 20 - "The Unseen Guide" * Episode 21 - "Coming of Age" * Episode 22 - "The Golden Asp" * Episode 23 - "To Be Together" * Episode 24 - "The Secret of Two Generations" * Episode 25 - "The Divine Comedy" * Episode 26 - "The Mission" * Episode 27 - "Doorway to Huntik" * Episode 28 - "The Tower of Nostradamus" * Episode 29 - "Cave of the Casterwills" * Episode 30 - "Knight of the Willblade" * Episode 31 - "Chasing Void" * Episode 32 - "The Blood Spiral" * Episode 33 - "Den Vs Harrison" * Episode 34 - "The Legendary Titan of Fate" * Episode 35 - "Zhalia's Mission" * Episode 36 - "Boys Will Be Seekers" * Episode 39 - "Sophie on Trial" * Episode 40 - "The Spiral War" * Episode 43 - "Lok's Leadership" * Episode 47 - "Rassimov's Secret" * Episode 49 - "Words from Eathon" * Episode 51 - "Lok and the Betrayer" * Episode 52 - "Dante's Return" Merchandise TCG *SAS-022 - Sophie Casterwill: Heir of the Casterwills *SAS-024 - Zhalia Moon: Mysterious Ally *SAS-028 - Breaker: Grier's Titan *SAS-101 - Rear Guard *SAS-104 - Breakspell *SAS-116 - Earthtide *PRO-021 - Zhalia Moon: On Guard *LGS-012 - Mucalin: Natural Guardian *LGS-015 - Zhalia Moon: Femme Fatale *LGS-066 - Shadowpoint *OAL-028 - Suit: Zhalia Moon, Double Agent *OAL-041 - Kilthane: Zhalia's Titan *OAL-064 - Terrapede: Scavenger *OAL-067 - Zhalia Moon: Street Orphan *OAL-080 - Deadcalm *OAL-081 - Lastedge Comic Books *Issue 01 - "The School of Mystery" *Issue 02 - "The Titan of the Forest" *Issue 03 - "The Fire of Georgiopolis" *Issue 04 - "The Treasures of Alexandria" *Issue 05 - "The Carnival of Deception" *Issue 06 - "Island of the Titans" *Issue 07 - "The Headless Horseman" *Issue 08 - "The Curse of Venice" *Issue 09 - "Grand Dragon Leviathan" *Issue 10 - "Mission to Skara Brae" *Issue 11 - "Seekers of Ys" *Issue 12 - "The Lost City of Casterwill" *Issue 13 - "The Secret of the Flying Dutchman" *Issue 14 - "Cerberus" *Issue 15 - "The Titan's Stage" *Issue 16 - "The Bulls of Pamplona" *Issue 17 - "The Power of Kronos" *Issue 18 - "The Guardian of Yonaguni" Category:Appearances by Character